vamwolffandomcom-20200214-history
Lucifer
Lucifer is the devil ruler of the realm of Hell, and serves as a Primary Antagonist in the storyline. He agenda is to bring Hell into the living world and declare war on Our World to achieve ultimate power. Appearance Lucifer has numerous forms to choose from, and would even take the appearance of females and animals. His true form, however, is that of a red-colored demon with turning horns. Yellow eyes that glow like fire. Jagged and sharp teeth with fangs. And wears a teared lower waist robe in the color of blood and black. He even appears to be failry muscular, and much taller than a human. When he was an angel in heaven, he was the most beautiful among them by looks and overall. He had wavy jet-black hair that reaches his shoulders. Grey eyes that shined in the sun. Slim body that was failry muscular in appearance. And would wear his archangel armor for most times with a robe. His angel wings also happened to be much larger than other angels when seen, and were the only ones that were colored black. Personality Lucifer has all the traits to that of typical villains: merciless, ruthless, arrogant, boastful, sadistic, heartless, and sinfully evil beyond recognition. To most notes that have been mentioned and stated by in Earth World quotes, Lucifer has an enormous amount of pride and vanity that he viewed himself to be higher than everyone in heaven and earth. He even showed an extreme measure of arrogance to strike God down to take his rule in heaven and all of the cosmos to his liking. He used numerous frauds and treachery to bring followers to his side to acheive his ends, even going as far as to disposing them to maintain his absolute control of authority. He constantly deceives others to do his bidding, and would even appear as an angel to do so. However, despite that he wants to kill God to obtain absolute power to rule Our World, he would even (though grudgingly) join with him to combat those of Our World to destroy it, but Lucifer wants to rule it, not destory it. Commonly, Lucifer, like Dracula, is a bisexual, for he has had sex with both women and men, though focusses on Dracula once a week with Lilith only once a month. He even had a threesome with Dracula and Lilith which produced the combined blood and essence of each of them which then passed down to the Rayken Family nearly 10,000 years later when their first child was put to Earth World. History Synopsis Powers & Abilities *'Immense Strength:' *'Immense Speed:' *'Immense Endurance:' *'Immense Durability:' *'Mind Control:' *'Inferno:' *'Demons:' *'Living Dead:' *'Life Drain:' *'Obedience:' 'Forms' *'Great Serpent Form:' *'Winged Demon Form:' *'Leviathan Form:' *'Old Dragon Form:' Family & Relatives *Lilith: Wife *Dracula: Lover *First Child: ??? *Damien: Son *Mammon: Son *Thomas Rayken: Descandent *William Rayken: Descandent Relationships Vamwolf Voderick Albert Braken Lilith Dracula Damien Mammon Thomas Rayken William Rayken Qoutes *"Fear is the key bringing down your enemies." Trivia *Lucifer is the king of Hell, while his sons are the princes.